It's Been So Long
by SqUeEgIr22
Summary: Dib/Zim Woot!
1. Mending Old Ties

Note: I don't own any IZ characters...they belong to the great genius Jhonen Vasquez! *drool* ok well here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 6 years since I first met him. I've tried to forget him, forget my obsession with him. I've dated girls, plenty for that matter, but none of them could keep my interest. My mind wanders back to him. He tried to associate with me a few months after I stopped paying heed to him. Then he just stopped when he realized I had lost interest in trying to chase him. Well to tell you the truth I never lost interest, I just felt I should try to be normal for once and stop being so obsessive over something I knew I'd probably never get. But looking over at him from across the classroom I realize that's not what I want anymore. I want something more. But it seems so wrong and he'd probably never give in to it; come to think of it he probably still hates me.  
  
He's caught me staring at him and he's responding with his intense eyes. Something in them tells me he doesn't hate me, but still I don't know if it's worth the risk. The bell rings breaking my concentration and my stare. Before I know it my body moves on its own, my mind still wandering. He's about to leave. "Zim." He stops in his tracks and turns to face me. His eyes shift to the floor. "Yes Dib?" The room is now empty. "I-I'm sorry." He looks up curiously. "Sorry for?" I look out the window. "For not um well talking to you for awhile I guess." He glares at me obviously still hurt. "Why would I want to talk to you Dib-human?" I meet his glare. "Look I know you're mad. But I was hoping maybe you'd let me explain. How about you come over?" He is relaxing now. "Very well." He says as he turns to walk out the door.   
  
The walk to my house was mostly silent. Luckily I don't live to far from the school. I don't think I would have been able to handle his glares much longer. We walked to my front door and I unlocked it. "My dad is always busy so we could order something to eat." Zim nodded. I let him in then closed the door behind me. Gaz was on the couch playing her Game Slave. Her eyes widened at the sight of Zim. Then she snickered. "I knew this would happen." I gave her a piercing glare before guiding Zim up to my room. "What did she mean by that?" I turned so he wouldn't see my red cheeks. "Oh I don't know. You know how Gaz is." I let out a nervous laugh. Zim nodded and I sat on my bed. Zim followed. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Zim was on my bed; I never thought I'd see this day. "Explain yourself." Zim ordered, obviously remembering why he was here. I sighed. "Alright."  
  
"After chasing you for awhile I realized it wasn't a healthy obsession. I had to live a normal life. You know get involved, start dating that kind of stuff. I didn't want to be a reject my whole life. So I put chasing you aside to begin a so-called normal life. When you tried to talk to me those times I really wanted to respond but I feared going back to my old ways. So I put you off completely and that was wrong on my part." Zim shook his head. "So why am I here now?" I looked at the floor continuing my explanation. "I started dating girls but they never held my interest. My mind kept wandering back to the past and how I was always interested when you were around." Zim glared at me evilly before standing up. "Oh I see how it is. Your other friends aren't good enough anymore so you come back to me, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! You want to capture me again!" I shook my head. "No Zim that's not it. I realized why my mind wandered back to you. It's not because I want to expose you for being an alien. It's because of something else." I knew what would come after he asked what it was. "Why then have you come back to me you stink-beast?" I sucked in a breath before I responded. "Because Zim...I love you." His jaw dropped and he stood there in shock. "You...you what?" I looked in to his eyes and stepped closer. He didn't move. "I love you Zim." He just stood there running my words through his mind. 'Dib loves me? How can this be? I've waited so long...' He moved towards me until only two mere inches separated us. "I love you too Dib." I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he pulled me in to an embrace. "Really Zim?" He leaned back a bit to see my face. "Yes Dib. Ever since you stopped chasing me I realized it more and more." He leaned in and our lips met. His lips were softer then I imagined; it was pure heaven. We didn't notice Gaz in the doorway until we heard her voice. "I knew this would happen!" We pulled away from each other blushing. "Dad sent me up to see what you guys wanted to order for dinner." She smirked as she turned to leave. I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I guess we should go down." Zim nodded and cracked an embarrassed smile. We made our way downstairs.   
  
Yay chap 1 done!! R&R. I know I haven't finished my other story yet sorry I will soon!! 


	2. So Much for Normal

Note: I don't own any IZ characters! The lyrics in the story aren't mine they are "All for You" by Sister Hazel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was an awkward silence as we ate our Chinese food in front of the television set. Gaz had warned us before hand if we dare kiss in front of her there would be a price to pay. All we could do was blush. Zim's leg brushed against mine as we watched the lights of the television set. We were both done with our food but didn't know what to do. "Um...I guess we should go back upstairs." I said cautiously. "Yeah sure." Zim rose to his feet. "Don't make me have to come up there." Gaz warned as we made our way back to my room. When I got to my room I closed the door after Zim entered. I locked it and Zim eyed me suspiciously. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning on the radio.   
  
Finally I figured out  
  
But it took a long, long time  
  
But now there's a turnabout  
  
Maybe 'cause I'm trying  
  
I made my way to Zim. He smiled teasingly. He looks so cute when he smiles. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him in to a kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck and opens his mouth to allow my tongue entrance. I massage my tongue against his. It's odd but feels nice. It's smooth and long as he pushes it in to my mouth. I back him in to the bed. We break for air and I lay him down on the bed.   
  
There's been times, I'm so confused  
  
All my roads, They lead to you  
  
I just can't turn and walk away  
  
As I lay on top of him he pulls off my shirt. His hands run along my chest. 'Dib's filled out over the years. His stomach is solid under my touch.' I kiss his neck before pulling off his shirt. He's grown over the past 6 years. He's taller now and his stomach is nicely built. He's blushing as I admire his body. He pulls me down in to a sweet kiss.   
  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
  
Enough to prove,  
  
It's all for you  
  
His hands fumble with my belt buckle as we explore each other's mouths. He's successful and smiles in to our kiss. He throws my pants to the ground and looks up innocently. "Zim...can you remove your disguise? The doors locked." He nodded and removed his wig allowing his two antennas to pop up. He continued by removing his contacts to reveal his crimson eyes. I love his eyes they're so enticing. My hands move down to his pants. "Are you sure about this?" He nods as he moves his hands down to my boxers. I smile and kiss his antenna. He shivers with pleasure under me.   
  
I thought I'd seen it all  
  
'Cause it's been a long, long time  
  
But then we'll trip and fall  
  
Wondering if I'm blind  
  
I proceed to take off his pants as he looks up at me longingly. His fingers grab the waistband of my boxers. He teases me by waiting to pull them off. He can see the hunger in my eyes and slowly lowers my boxers. I blush as he notices my arousal. He kisses me and moves one fingertip over my member. I can't help but moan. I pull off his boxers quickly. Our body's move in sync as we press together.   
  
There's been times, I'm so confused  
  
All my roads, They lead to you  
  
I just can't turn and walk away  
  
I look in to his eyes; they beg me to move inside him. I leave him for a moment to go get Vaseline from the bathroom attached to my room. When I return he's waiting, ready for me to continue. I dab my fingers in the Vaseline and place two fingers inside him, trying to find he pleasure zone. He lets out a shriek of pain but its followed by a small moan as I move my fingers. I remove my fingers and apply more lubricant on him.   
  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
  
Enough to prove,  
  
It's all for you  
  
I place myself between his legs. I begin to push inside him and I can see the tears weld up in his eyes. He lets out a small whimper as I push in deeper. He bites his lip and it starts to bleed. I lean forward and lick up the trail of blood from his chin before kissing him and moving in and out. He hugs me tightly, his body growing tense. "I'm sorry Zim." He sniffles back tears. "It's ok it's not your fault." I try my best to hit his pleasure zone. After fifteen minutes Zim finally lets out a moan. I kiss him gently. His eyes are no longer filled with pain but now with lust.   
  
Rain comes pouring down  
  
Falling from blue skies  
  
Words without a sound  
  
Coming from your eyes  
  
I moved a little faster as Zim's hand reached down to caress himself. I smiled and kissed his antenna. He let out a loud moan. He was sure to come soon. His hand moved fast and I did my best to keep up with each stroke.  
  
Finally I figured out  
  
But it took a long, long time  
  
But now there's a turnabout  
  
Maybe cause I'm trying  
  
There's been times, I'm so confused  
  
All my roads, They lead to you  
  
I just can't turn and walk away  
  
I shut my eyes as I felt the feeling creep over me. "Zim." I managed to moan before my breath began to quicken. I let out a final cry as I came inside him. He followed soon after and I took over as he dug both his hands in to the mattress. He shouted my name as the last drop of him came forth.   
  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
  
Enough to prove,  
  
It's all for you  
  
It's hard to say what it is I see in you  
  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
  
Enough to prove,  
  
It's all for you  
  
We lay there for a moment before catching our breath. His fingers traced over my belly button. I pulled him close never wanting to let go. His back pressed against my chest as I kissed his shoulder. "So much for being normal Dib." Zim said turning to face me. I smiled. "For me...this is normal." Zim's eyes brightened and he cuddle closer to my chest. "I love you Dib." Those words made my heart dance with joy. "I love you too Zim." I kissed his antenna as he fell asleep in my arms. He shuddered a bit before drifting off in to a peaceful nights sleep. I held him tight and began to fall asleep. This was the best night of my life.  
  
It's hard to say  
  
It's hard to say  
  
It's all for you  
  
The End! ^.^  
  
Yay done R&R I know the song made it way longer but yea... oh and of course it lasted longer then 1 song but I liked the song and I thought it fit! 


End file.
